


Promise

by Alaina_Rhee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A bit of arguing, But it's okay, Fluff, Just an Aaric scene that we didn't get but deserve, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaina_Rhee/pseuds/Alaina_Rhee
Summary: Eric's not happy about always being left behind.





	Promise

Eric sighed. "You're leaving me again?"  
Aaron looked down.  
"I don't want to leave you babe, but I need to help get Maggie to the Hilltop."  
"I know you do. I know. I want you to get her there too, so the doctor can make sure she and the baby are okay. But.... I want to come with you."  
Aaron sighed running his hands through his curly hair, considering this option.  
"It's not safe." He concluded.  
"Of course its not safe. Nothings ever safe anymore. I know that. I was with you on all of those recruiting missions." Eric retorted, rolling his eyes. Aaron knew very well that Eric knew, so why would he say that?  
"And I worried about you then too."  
"But I'm okay. I'm still alive. I just broke my ankle, and it's healed now. 1 incident. 1."  
"Not only 1. You know that."  
"I don't like to talk about those times." Eric mumbled.  
"I know. I don't either. But they happened."  
Eric had killed for Aaron, and Aaron had killed for Eric. They had done it for each other, but it still didn't make it easier. Eric had killed a man that refused to let Aaron go after he tried to recruit him. The man demanded to know where Alexandria was, then wanted to keep Aaron tied up and left for the dead while he attacked. The deranged man, then had the audacity to hurt Aaron when he wouldn't say anything about Alexandria's location. Eric finally had enough and shot him after he punched Aaron for the 3rd time, yelling about how he'd beat Aaron to death, despite his desperate attempts to reason with him. 

Aaron hadn't lied about the number of people he killed, 2, but he did about who he killed for. He had killed one for his own safety, but the other was for Eric. They weren't even on a recruiting mission that time, they were on a run with Heath. Aaron went to a different section of the store they were looting. He heard Eric yell, then Heath, then a voice he didn't recognize. This man had a knife to Eric's throat, threatening to slit it if Heath didn't hand over everything. Heath tried to talk him out of it, but Aaron simply and silently walked behind the man, stabbing him in the head, then pulling a shocked Eric into his arms.  
The thing that worried them both, is that neither of them regretted it. The couple finally learned to accept it, but never forget.  
"It's bad, you know that, it seems like it's gotten worse, if possible."  
"That's a reason why I want to go with you. At least I can help you then." This was starting to remind Aaron of how Maggie felt when Glenn was gone for awhile. It tore him apart knowing that he was leaving Eric to feel that way, both of them knowing there's a huge chance he won't return.  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But I just don't think you should come this time." Aaron didn't want to mention the ominous feeling he had at the moment. Like..... This trip isn't going to end well. Then Eric would beg Aaron to let him go or refuse to let him leave.  
"Alexandria has already lost a lot of people, man power. It's going to lose more as we're doing this. You're more experienced then most of the people here. If something happens..... They'll need you. Plus you can help Gabriel with Judith."  
"Okay..... Okay. I'll stay. Just so you know I really don't want to.... But I really don't want to fight even more then that so.... Just promise you'll come back to me."  
Aaron smiled, happy he succeeded at getting his lover to stay at the "safe zone" that wasn't necessarily safe.  
"I promise."  
"But..... If you're one day late, I'm going to look for you all. No arguments."  
Aaron nodded. He didn't like it, but it was safer, because Eric probably wasn't going to have to come look. So he'd take it.  
They talked a little bit longer, then shared a passionate kiss, still holding onto each other after, reluctant to let go.  
"Don't you forget the promise."  
"I won't babe. I'm coming back to you. I love you."  
"You better. I love you too." The men got up, embraced each other tightly, then Eric quickly kissed Aarons cheek before he left.  
Eric sat on the couch, already lonely without Aaron. Worried too. Eric got up and grabbed a flannel that Aaron had left on a chair and the license plate from the last recruiting mission he went on with Aaron, where they got Ricks group.  
"Alaska." He whispered, slipping on the oversized flannel.  
"I guess we are apart of Ricks group now." He murmured to himself after a moment.  
"Ya. We are."

Meanwhile, a few hours later, Aaron was terrified.  
"I simply cannot decide. Wait.... I got an idea." Negan went on. The crazed man's eyes lit up at his sudden idea.  
"Eenie.....  
Meeni....  
Minie....  
Moe."  
Aaron tightly shut his eyes, and tried to completely shut Negan out.  
I'm sorry Eric, he thought as Lucille was pointed at him, then going onto Carl. I might not be able to keep the promise. I might not make it back to you.


End file.
